never say never
by joyful-x
Summary: (Completed) Her childhood lover left her for some unknown reason. She swore never to see him again. Five years later, they meet face to face. Will they patch up?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The couple sat down along the beach and enjoys the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. While the gal looked up at the sky and soak in the romantic atmosphere, the guy turned and started talking.  
  
Chills went down her spine. * It cannot be happening * She thought as she heard him apologise.  
  
"Sorry Natsumi. I know it breaks your heart but I have to end this relationship."  
  
"Why Yukito? Why?"  
  
"I don't think I should go out with you any longer."  
  
"You keep on telling me your decision but now the reason. Why Yukito?"  
  
"If we are fated to meet again. I will tell you but for now, you have to take it as that."  
  
"Nonsense! If you walk out on us without an explanation, our relationship and friendship is gone."  
  
Yukito just gave her a sad smile and stood up.  
  
"It's finished! FINISHED!" She shouted as he walked away from her, walked away from the life he both love and cherish.  
  
"Yukito!!!!!!!!!!" the 21 years old Natsumi called out as the figure just faded away. She suddenly realised what happened and started crying for the love they once shared. 


	2. present time

---5 years later---  
  
Natsumi woke up early in the morning. Even though the sky was still dark, she was excited to start off her day. She jumped out of the bed and proceeded with her morning ritual.  
  
"Morning Natsumi!" Aki greeted her as she came down the stairs, changed out of her pajamas.  
  
"Morning brother! Is that my breakfast?" seeing that he nodded his head, she sat down and started eating. At the same time she got engaged in a conversation with her brother regarding the issue of cloning.  
  
"Happy working brother." She waved as she stepped out of her house. She laughed as she heard her brother's oath.  
  
"This is such a beautiful day. I cannot wait to start." She said to herself as she started the car and drove off.  
  
"Morning people!" Natsumi shouted as she walked past her colleagues. As usual, most of them returned her greeting. She sat down behind her booth, relaxing after braving through the usual morning traffic.  
  
She drank a cup of coffee that she got from the cafeteria and read the newspaper. It wasn't long after the office lines started ringing and shouting were heard everywhere on the floor.  
  
"Natsumi!" Someone shouted, "Go and cover the accident at South Bridge Road."  
  
"Bingo!" She replied back, leaving the company's newspaper and called out. "Tomoyo! Let's go!" With that, the gals left the building that is owned by "Starz", the largest English publishing newspaper in town.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was a major accident involving one lorry and two cars. Pretty horrible."  
  
"You are right Tomoyo. I am glad there was no one injured." Natsumi replied her friend since childhood.  
  
"You know, today seems to be rather busy. Although it is going to be Christmas soon, there are so many things to cover. I am dead beat!" Tomoyo sighed as she sat down next to her with her lunch.  
  
"So you developed all the photographs already?"  
  
"Sure did. If not, I will never come here and join you for lunch."  
  
"I see. No wonder today seems rather odd. You hardly join me for lunch. Am I lucky or what? Alright then gal, fill me in about you and Eriol."  
  
As Tomoyo went on and on about her boyfriend, Natsumi just smiled and felt that her friend was rather lucky to be so loved by someone.  
  
"Natsumi, do you want to come with us to watch "Love Actually" with us tomorrow night?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind. However I will be the only singleton in your group if you don't mind."  
  
"What happened to Bart?"  
  
"Oh, I felt both of us have no chemistry and stuff. Before I could tell him that I am not interested, he told me that he was someone else that he likes. I guess it's a mutual parting."  
  
"Oh." That was all Tomoyo could say. She knew that her friend had a hard time trying to find a steady boyfriend after the incident five years ago. Somehow, she felt that there was something wrong with her friend.  
  
"Have you gotten over Yukito?"  
  
"Yukito? Oh, him. Yeah. If not, how can I still go out dating?"  
  
"Are you sure? Hmm. . . Anyway, whatever it is, I heard that Yukito is back. However I not met up with him."  
  
"I have no idea that he is even back. I wonder where did he go." Natsumi pondered, unaware about her friend's sly grin."  
  
"Hey, I have to go now. The photos should be ready by now. I need to show the others the photos I took and get their approval. You are going to join us tomorrow right?" Seeing her nod, Tomoyo waved. "See you then." With that she went to her dark room.  
  
"Yukito is back." Natsumi silently said to herself as she went back to her booth to do her report.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Eriol! Do you know how to contact Yukito?"  
  
"Darling. I am working. Can I do it after work?"  
  
"You know his contact number! Great. I give you a call after work then. * Muck! * Love you." Tomoyo ended the phone call.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Eriol said as he stared at his cell phone.  
  
"Who was it?" his workmate beside him asked.  
  
"Tomoyo. She wants to know how to contact you, Yukito."  
  
"Why on earth does she want to contact me for?"  
  
"Beats me. But judging by her excited voice, she is up to no good. Look out Yukito."  
  
Yukito just sat at his desk. Staring outside the window. It had been a very rough life for him. Every time he thought about his past, he always regretted not telling the truth. How was he going to tell her anyway? Since his return home, he did not dare to look up for anyone.  
  
He met Eriol was purely by chance. He was trying to find some work when he applied for a job in Eriol's company. With the qualification he had, Eriol proposed to him to be partners and thus started this partnership.  
  
Even though he has been back for two months, his job kept him occupied all the time. Which was good in a way, he decided. It helps him not to think too much about the past.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't think about it and start work." Yukito said in a smile and buried himself in his work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello Tomoyo!" Eriol said over the phone  
  
"Eriol, you said earlier that you know how to contact Yukito right?" Before Eriol could reply she continued. "Ask him out to watch a movie with us tomorrow night."  
  
"I will try my best to contact him. He seems rather busy these days." Eriol cut in, picturing Yukito at his desk looking through the company's documents.  
  
"Try and convince him to come. Please?" Tomoyo pleaded in a tone that Eriol's heart melt.  
  
"I will try my love. I have to continue doing my work if I want to make time for you tomorrow. So see you."  
  
"See you!" She hung up, leaving Eriol the tough job of inviting Yukito.  
  
"You didn't tell her I am working for you did you?"  
  
"No I didn't. You told me not to Yukito and you are not working for me, you are working with me."  
  
"Right. So what does she want?" Yukito said with a grin.  
  
"How about asking you out on a date with us tomorrow night to watch a movie."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Love actually. See, she wants you to come. I did tell her that you are back but gave excuses time and time again why you cannot go out with us. Please, just for once. Take a break from your work."  
  
"Well, it had been a long since I saw Tomoyo. Well then, I think I should be able to make it. What time is the show?"  
  
"7.00 at night. We will eat dinner together and then watch the show."  
  
"Alright then." Yukito said with an inward sigh. * Tomorrow is going to be a long day. *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My new story, is up and running. Hopefully this one has improved and more enjoyable to read. Happy reading and I hope I will have R&R 


	3. confrontation with the past

--- Outside the cinema the next day ---  
  
"Where is Tomoyo?" Eriol complained. "I have been waiting for her for half an hour already."  
  
"Haven't you already realised? Gals will always arrive half an hour after the scheduled time."  
  
"Tomoyo doesn't. She is usually the one waiting for me." Yukito could just give Eriol a stare as he continued, "Hope she is alright."  
  
"Is that Tomoyo with a friend down there? Who is she anyway?"  
  
"Tomoyo!! Over here." Eriol shouted over the crowd, waving her hand to get her attention.  
  
Yukito could only sigh and pondered over who was accompanying Tomoyo.  
  
"There they are, Natsumi let's go!" Tomoyo said as she pulled her friend over.  
  
"Wait a minute Tomoyo. That guy over there with Eriol who is he?"  
  
"Come on, Eriol is going to be so mad with me. Stupid traffic jam!"  
  
"Wait, he looks familiar." Natsumi thought as she approached the pair. "He looks like. . . No! It cannot be. . ."  
  
At the same time, "Now I remember, she looks like. . ."  
  
"Yukito."  
  
"Natsumi."  
  
Both of them said together as they finally met face to face for the first time in five years.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yukito-san." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Natsumi-chan." Eriol said at the same time.  
  
Both of them never heard the greeting. The tension between them grew, each of them aware of their own feeling toward each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ Yukito's Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yukito!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ Natsumi's Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sorry Natsumi. I know it breaks your heart but I have to end this relationship."  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"You jerk! Why on earth are you here?" Natsumi broke the silence  
  
Yukito just stood there fuming at her harsh words. Eriol tried to help him but Tomoyo restrained him.  
  
"You walked out on me five years ago. You think you can walk back in my life as easy as that. You are so wrong."  
  
"Look here Nat, I was invited by Tomoyo and Eriol. I had no idea you were coming, if not I would have not accepted the invitation."  
  
* Oh no! * Tomoyo and Eriol thought.  
  
"Is that so?" Natsumi replied. "Well, even if I knew you were here, I would have still turned up. However, I would come with my boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Eriol questioned Tomoyo who could only just shrug.  
  
"Boyfriend? Then what happened to him?" Yukito couldn't help but spat back in jealously.  
  
"Oh, he has work to do now, working overtime. So that's why I am alone now." Turning her back on Yukito. She addressed to the couple. "What time is the show?"  
  
"1900hr."  
  
"Alright then, it's fifteen minutes to seven. I think we have to skip dinner and just go for the show then." She decided aloud when she felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know it's a short chapter. But I think if I write very long chapter all the time, it is rather difficult to keep track of the story itself. So you all have to be patient. Thanks! R&R please 


	4. Natsumi's boyfriend? ? ?

She turned around, wondering who was it when she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Natsumi! Fancy seeing you here!"  
  
"Kenshin. My gosh, what are you doing here? You finished with your work already? Great, it's good that you made it in time." Natsumi gave him a bear hug and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Yukito and Eriol could just give both of them a stare. Tomoyo laughed out loud and wanted to introduce him, when Natsumi pulled him in front of the guys and started rattling off.  
  
"Eriol. This is Kenshin-san. He is my colleague and my boyfriend. Kenshin, this is Eriol-san, Tomoyo's boyfriend, and soon fiancé." She added with a whisper. "That guy over there is actually Yukito-san, my classmate from secondary school."  
  
"How do you do?" Kenshin good heartedly exchanged greetings with Eriol, not aware of Yukito's furious glance. Before he could say anymore, Natsumi dragged him away, with an excuse of buying tickets for the rest of them.  
  
"Kenhin, is it alright for you to pose as my boyfriend?" Natsumi said queuing up to buy the tickets.  
  
"Sure. Though I don't really know why."  
  
"Well, remember there was one time, I told you about this guy who I dated since high school." When he nodded, she carried on. "Well, you saw him in flesh. That's him."  
  
"I see, so you want to send out the message that you have already moved on is it?"  
  
"Right on. So I guess you are willing then."  
  
"Sure thing. I will just play along then."  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot Kenshin, I owe you big time."  
  
"Well, isn't that friends are for?" he replied with a good-natured grin.  
  
"Alright! Anyway, we are watching the movie love actually if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, I intended to watch the movie today too."  
  
"5 tickets for the movie love actually please." Natsumi said when she reached the counter. After getting hold of them, she turned around and smiled. "Let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Cool it man!" Eriol tried to calm Yukito down after the couple left.  
  
"Since when did she have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't really know either. Tomoyo?"  
  
"I had no idea, I thought she was over Bart."  
  
"Now hack! WHO IS BART?"  
  
"He is mutual friend who had a crush on Natsumi for ages."  
  
"Hack! Then does Kenshin like her too?"  
  
"Now that one, I have no idea." Tomoyo shrugged  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN NO IDEA, TOM. . ."  
  
" Once again Yukito, cool it! I never seen you this mad before." when Yukito gave him a cold-blooded stare, he repeated himself. "Cool it alright. Don't use us as your punch bag!"  
  
"Sorry," Yukito said when he suddenly snapped out of his rage. "Really sorry. I didn't know what gotten over me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It must be the stress."  
  
They stood in silence while waiting for Natsumi to come back.  
  
* What happened to me? My behaviour is unspeakable. I never knew that Natsumi had such a big influence in my life after five years. Has she really moved on without me? No! I cannot accept that. We are soul mates. She could not be able to do it. *  
  
"Hey! She is signaling us to go over." Tomoyo broke into his thoughts. "She gotten the tickets already."  
  
They joined the pair and after debating over the sitting arrangement, they went into the cinema.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What a great movie!" Kenshin said when they went out of the cinema. Yukito couldn't help but noticed his hands around Natsumi's waist.  
  
"For once, I have to agree with you." Natsumi replied while Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"You mean he always talk nonsense at the workplace?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. When he first came in, he told the whole company that he was interested in Natsumi. It almost caused a scandal within the company."  
  
"A very small scandal you mean Tomoyo." Kenshin quickly added in, hoping that he could still preserve his name.  
  
"Although it was small, Natsumi almost fell for it."  
  
"Not true Tomoyo! I almost went for his head." Natsumi blushed.  
  
"Whatever it is. We became good friends. Didn't we Natsumi? Funny how we became a couple now."  
  
"Right." She agreed, looking at Kenshin's direction and gave him a smile.  
  
Yukito just stood there like a statue and watch the exchange. His gut twisted when she smiled. He couldn't recall her smile each time he thinks of her, he would only remember her wounded expression when he told her that he was breaking up with her.  
  
He also couldn't allow himself to like Kenshin. Even though his mind told him that Natsumi actually lied about her boyfriend, his heart bled every time she refused to look at his direction.  
  
"Dinner people! What do you all want to eat for dinner?" Yukito said, pushing the thought aside. He didn't need complication when he himself was not sure what he plans to do next.  
  
"What do you suggest Yukito? Fast food or food court?" Kenshin replied. Looking at Natsumi and Tomoyo, "Natsumi-chan, Tomoyo-chan, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Sorry, forgotten to tell you darling. I have to go back now. Personal stuffs."  
  
"So soon, Natsumi? Well, we could have a gathering dinner now you know." Yukito said before he could think.  
  
"Sorry guys, I really have to go. See you at work!" Natsumi addressed to Eriol and Tomoyo, ignoring him altogether and went off.  
  
"Well then, Eriol, Tomoyo. Why not you all go and eat dinner by yourself. I could spend some time talking to Yukito then." Kenshin said after a while, shocking the rest of them.  
  
"Well, if Yukito don't mind. Why not?"  
  
"Go ahead then Eriol. You need the time alone. I will join Kenshin then." Yukito said. He knew rejecting the offer would be rude, even if he would rather miss it.  
  
"See you then." Both of them said and walked off the opposite direction.  
  
"Shall we go to the pub near by?" Yukito suggested.  
  
"Let's go! My treat."  
  
Yukito could just shrugged and follow his lead, wondering whether is it a good idea to go out with Natsumi's boyfriend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. past meets present

He heard her hung up the phone. He glanced at the clock and shook his head. It was way over his bedtime.  
  
Yukito stared at his bedroom ceiling. Somehow, he felt that his life was taking a turn for the worst. He glanced at the study table where he would work when he reached home. At the side of his desk, stood a photo of Natsumi hugging him five years ago.  
  
"What happened to her?" he thought aloud. He kept the photo displayed to keep himself sane during the time he left the country. He thought that Natsumi was just upset at the time she told him she would never want to see him again.  
  
He recalled his conversation with Kenshin during dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"How long have you known Natsumi?"  
  
"Since we were kids. How about you? You met her at the workplace didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we did." Kenshin said with a smile. "She is such a wonderful person to be with."  
  
"I always loved her." Yukito said, establishing the fact that Natsumi belonged to him and him alone.  
  
"So I can see. However, tough luck, Natusmi doesn't share the same feelings for you now."  
  
"How long have you all be going out together then?"  
  
"3 months. How long have you left her?"  
  
Yukito was stunned for a moment. "Five years." He mumbled.  
  
"You know. Five years is a really long time. She have already forgotten whatever you shared with her. It's a pity. Natsumi has a big heart and a gentle soul."  
  
"You know what happened between Nat and me?" Yukito cut in.  
  
"Tomoyo did fill me in about her life once in a while. We are very close. Some may say that Natsumi and I are just friends. However, don't judge everything by appearance, it can be rather deceiving at times." He added in with a sly smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Yukito rubbed his forehead. He couldn't imagine that Natsumi moved on without him. That fact refuses to sink in. He sighed. Whatever it is, it shouldn't distract him. Not when he have a whole workload waiting for him at the office the next day. He tossed and turned, praying he could just forget about his Nat and Kenshin. Despite that, he took a long time before he could fall asleep, dreaming about the time he shared with Nat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Natsumi gently hung up the phone. She could still hear his voice echo through her mind. He was getting to close to the wall around her heart. Way too close. She thought back about the telephone conversation.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nat!"  
  
"Yukito. How did you get my number?"  
  
"Oh, I gotten it from Eriol. How are you?"  
  
"Surviving well for the past five years. How about you? Finished with whatever you were so sneaky about back then?"  
  
"You still angry with me Nat?"  
  
"Well, since you mention that, no. Not anymore. I moved on. I got a job I love. Friends who are always there for me, a boyfriend I love and who loves me back. Yes, I have moved on alright."  
  
"Is it? Kenshin-san is it? Well, something tells me that it is more than meets the eye."  
  
"I love Kenshin!"  
  
"Alright then, point taken. Anyway, I have to go now. I wanted to phone and tell you something important."  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"I miss you and I love you."  
  
"Good night Yukito-san."  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Boy, he knows how to phone at the wrong time." She glanced at the clock. 10.45pm. She groaned. Her commentary of the latest situation of Iraq from her point of view was disrupted halfway and she has to send it to the editors the next day.  
  
"Time to make a coffee and stay up late." She mumbled and was about to go down again when the phone rang again.  
  
"Who can it be now? Hello?"  
  
"Is Natsumi in?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hey, Meia here."  
  
"Meia! Where are you now?"  
  
"Well, actually I am about to reach your house now. I just came back from England. The boss wants me back."  
  
"Is it?" Natsumi cut in. "Wait, I will be coming down. See you."  
  
She hung up and flew down the stairs. * Meia is finally back. I miss her so much. * Natsumi opened the door and saw a figure standing there.  
  
"Hey! I am back!"  
  
"Welcome home sister!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Author note Cheers!

Background Information  
  
Hey, I think about time I let you in a little of the history of the characters. Mainly Yukito  
  
Natsumi  
  
Kenshin  
  
Meia  
  
Eriol  
  
Tomoyo  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yukito is 26 years old. He knew Natsumi and her family since childhood. Eriol, Meia and Tomoyo are also his childhood friends. Under certain circumstances, Yukito was forced to leave his home and family. (I won't say what it is) Natsumi at that time was not only his best friend but also his sweetheart. Which leads to the situation now, where Eriol and Tomoyo were still friendly with him and Natsumi rather furious with him. I wouldn't say much about Yukito's past. I have to state that he does have an interesting past and it is haunting him.  
  
Meia, Aki and Natsumi are siblings. Aki is the oldest followed by Meia then Natsumi. The two sisters are actually identical twins. Their parents died in an accident when Natsumi was 16. Fortunately, Aki was already working and he managed to finance their studies with the help of the insurance that they had. Aki and Meia are currently single. Up till now, I am unsure whether to allow Aki meet his special someone. However, do expect something between Meia and someone else. (Quite a prominent character I would say.)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol is a couple. Strangely, they only started dating each other after Yukito's departure. (It will remain a mystery.) They are from rather rich families and they are pretty much in love with each other.  
  
Tomoyo is pursuing her interest in photography and works in the same company as Natsumi. Let's just put it that Tomoyo and Natsumi are really close friends and many would wonder whether Natsumi has one or two sisters when they see Meia and Tomoyo together with her.  
  
Eriol is managing a multi national company (I won't be specific in what it will be because I am not really sure about what it is myself). There is something more than friendship between Yukito and Eriol. (No! They are not gays in any ways. They are perfectly straight.) It will affect Yukito's past, present and future. (Whether it is that serious or not, I would have to see how the story goes)  
  
Kenshin is Tomoyo's and Natsumi's colleague. Kenshin came from a broken family. He is afraid to get into a relationship after seeing how the marriage between his parents disintegrated. This comes as a surprise as Kenshin seems rather fond of Natsumi and really close to gals in general. Only someone special in his heart came close in finding out his fears and secrets. That will be trashed out in the later chapters.  
  
These are the main characters that you will be reading often or somehow important in the development in Natsumi's life. (Who by now, everyone guess is indeed the main character in the story.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know it is rather weird to add this in right in the middle of the story. However, I think I need to settle down the history and the idea of what's going to happen as the story continue. I cannot write it (or should I say type all of it) down as the story progresses. In some ways, I guess I still have to work on my writing skills. Since I gotten the story this far, I think I shouldn't go back and do major editing. So, enjoy the next chapter. See ya soon. 


	7. life back to normal

Natsumi stared at the computer screen. She cannot believe it!  
  
"Hey, Yukito here. I know it's rather dumb. You want to go out with me. If you are not that comfortable, then arrange a group outing. I heard Meia is back. I hope to hear from you soon."  
  
"That baka! How on earth did he get my e-mail address?" She screamed and realised who betrayed her. "Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You finally have the guts to ask her out! Three cheers for mankind." Eriol shouted for joy when he saw the letter Yukito sent Natsumi.  
  
"I finally settled all the accounts in the company and I wanted to work things out with her."  
  
"Hopefully Kenshin doesn't stand in your way. . ."  
  
"No one will. There are some things I really need to trash out. However, first, I have to be friendly with her. She built a wall around her that I cannot get through during that time we watched the movie."  
  
"I still cannot believe that you took seven days before contacting her again."  
  
Yukito kept silent. He recalled the phone conversation he had a week ago. There was no way he could communicate with her when she was so strong- headed. Now that Meia was back, he hopes that her twin could do something to help them. It was Meia who first gotten them together. Hopefully it means that she too would be able to help them patch up.  
  
* Wake up man. You are here to work. Not dream about Nat. That can only be done at night. * He thought as he started working again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Natsumi dragged herself to work, with the help of Meia, who couldn't wait to start work after a week holiday. Natsumi was wondering why was Meia back home even though she did such a good job being a foreign correspondent.  
  
For the past few weeks, she heard that 'Starz' might be taking over another smaller English publishing newspaper. Could they possibly be retrenched? She shook her head. NO! The boss had already given her a raise and Meia was supposed to work in the main branch. Surely boss won't change his mind.  
  
"Cheer up little sister."  
  
"Right. You are really eager to meet Tomoyo and the rest!"  
  
"You know, when you are overseas two years without coming back. You will even miss the irritating neighbour who will never fail to give you hell."  
  
"No. . . I recalled, you are really hoping to meet Kenshin aren't you?"  
  
With that, Meia's face became awfully red. Only the two of them knew that during the period of three years Meia worked in the main branch, she had fallen for the sweet-talking, charming Kenshin.  
  
At first, they were great friends. Only at the third year, Meia started to realize that Kenshin was special in her eyes all this while. Only problem was that she didn't have the guts to approach him.  
  
"Yes, sweet charming annoying Kenshin. I miss him the most." She corrected after Natsumi gave her a dagger stare. "Of course, I miss you and Aya more!" She sighed in relief when Natsumi turned away. Hesitating for a while, she plunged into the subject.  
  
"How is Yukito?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He is back isn't he?" Seeing her nod, Meia probed further. "You patched up?"  
  
"Nope, there is nothing to patch up in the first place. He wanted to walk out of the relationship. I gave him that liberty. He hasn't asked me to go back to him and I have no intention to do so."  
  
Feeling Natsumi's hostility towards Yukito, she couldn't let the matter rest.  
  
"You love him."  
  
"Loved Meia, I used to love him. Not anymore, not when he walked out on me without a reason five years ago!"  
  
"He was forced to do it."  
  
"How did you know? Did he tell you? Or is it your instinct? Either way, there is no way I am giving my heart to him. I am still gluing up my heart that was shattered by him five years ago! Five years ago, it had been that long and I still haven't recovered. He thinks that he can waltz in and out of my life as and when he likes? He is so WRONG!"  
  
"But isn't that true. . ."  
  
"Drop the matter Meia."  
  
"But Nat!"  
  
"Drop it. I don't want people in the workplace to know about it. This is not helping me to cope with the workday ahead."  
  
The twin couldn't help but admit defeat. She knew how emotional Natsumi was. That was what makes Yukito's job harder. Not the wall around her heart but the heart itself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Good morning people." Both of them said together, as they entered the workplace.  
  
"Good morning. . ." was most of the replies as they thought they saw double of Natsumi, only a handful of seniors in the force realised who they were.  
  
"Good morning Meia, Natsumi. Great to see the two peas together again." Someone said from the booth.  
  
They grinned at each other and went to Natsumi's booth. Meia was scheduled to see the boss only after 0930 hr. She had half an hour to spare. So, at the meanwhile, she roamed around and said hello to the rest. She went around and lastly, approached Kenshin's booth. Amazingly, the ever punctual Kenshin was late and she waited for a while before she saw Kenshin rushing to his table.  
  
"Sorry Natsumi, I was caught in the traffic. Is there something you need me to do?" Kenshin panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Not at all." Meia said sadly, realizing that Kenshin may not even remember her.  
  
"You know Nat, you sound awfully like Meia, I have heard she is back but I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"Oh, she is at my table and I was actually waiting for you to arrive before I let you meet her. She wants me to tell you that she misses you a lot."  
  
"Let's go then." Kenshin dragged her off.  
  
When they arrived to Nat's table, they found her rushing through the article.  
  
"I didn't know you had work to do after coming back." Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Crazy fool. It is not as if I taken a holiday or anything. I am running late to submit my article. Boss is going to get my head this time round."  
  
"You just came back from England and you have something to do already. Boss must be really pushing you too hard."  
  
"England? WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO GO TO ENGLAND FOR?" Natsumi yelled. She couldn't figure out why Kenshin was suddenly acting like an idiot.  
  
"Didn't you go there and work for a while?"  
  
"You nut head! That was Meia." Natsumi stood up next to Meia who was trying her best to control her laughter. "Do we really look that alike? Of all people, you should have figured out who is who." She grinned at Meia.  
  
"Alright, now both of you are confusing me. Who is Meia?"  
  
"She is!" Both of them said together pointing at each other before the whole office burst into laughter.  
  
"That's it. Who is Meia before I get the heads of both of you."  
  
"Kenshin, you should have known. The gal who is wearing make-up is Natsumi. Meia would never ever wear make-up." Tomoyo helped out, figuring out that both of them are actually pulling his leg.  
  
"BAKA!" both of them said together and started laughing.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but join in the laugh. * It's great to have Meia back. I miss her a lot * He thought as he went back to his table. * Life in the office is getting interesting. *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. a triple date and a secret let out

--- At that evening ---  
  
Natsumi was freaking over what to wear for the dinner today. She recalled the words of Tomoyo.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Just wear something causal smart."  
  
"Look, I don't get it! It's just dinner. Why on earth do you need to have a dress code?"  
  
"Well, just do it. And Nat, remember to get Kenshin to join in alright?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
"Because he only listens to you or Meia. Meia is not free now, so you have to do it!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Talking to the boss about what she wants to do in the future. I have to go and develop the photos. See you!"  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Causal smart! Where on earth are we going?"  
  
"NAT!!!! HURRY UP! WHY ARE YOU FOREVER SO SLOW? YOU REMIND ME OF A SNAIL!"  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA!" Natsumi shouted from her room. * What to wear, what to wear? * She scanned her wardrobe for the tenth time. "HECK! Let's wear this then." She said as she pulled out a hanger and headed to the bathroom.  
  
As she went down the stairs, she heard a shriek.  
  
"Nat. . . you are wearing the same clothes as I am."  
  
She paused and stared at Meia. Indeed, wearing a red halter-top and a black mini skirt. The only thing that different was that Meia was surprisingly wearing a necklace while Natsumi decided to wear her heart shaped earring.  
  
"Let's go then. Both of us are ready. I don't see a point of keeping them waiting."  
  
"Wait. Go up and wear a necklace. The cross one. I am going to wear a pair of earrings. Then we can go."  
  
Natsumi smiled. The feeling of having her very own duplicate was terrific. Luckily for her, Meia felt the same way too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well well, we are going to have a swell time trying to figure out who is who now." Kenshin remarked when he saw the pair coming towards his direction.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Meia asked.  
  
"They are in the restaurant already. Unfortunately for me, I have to wait for you guys to turn up." He grinned, melting Meia's heart. He lowered down his voice and whispered. "You tell me who are you, then we can play the prank on them."  
  
"That is for us to know and for you to guess, together with the rest. Let's go in then." Natsumi replied. They smirked when they saw Kenshin's disappointed face as he followed them in.  
  
"Hey now ladies. Have a seat. I have no idea who is Natsumi or Meia. I haven't seen Meia for a long time now. I guess I lost the skill of identifying both of you. There is a seat next to Yukito and another beside Kenshin. Take your pick." Eriol greeted them.  
  
Natsumi almost went to sit beside Kenshin when she remembered that Meia misses Kenshin more than what was necessary. As the result, she had no choice but to sit next to Yukito. Meia just gave her a smile and took her place beside Kenshin.  
  
"Meia, what do you want to eat?" Yukito asked softly. He naturally thought that Natsumi wouldn't sit next to him. Despite knowing them for so long, he kind of forgotten how close the two sisters are. (However, then again, Yukito never knew how Meia felt towards Kenshin. If not, he may have realised.)  
  
"I will have salad please." Natsumi replied. Even though she felt really hungry, she couldn't order anything more than that. Meia never really like eating out and will definitely cook when they reach home.  
  
"This is really a posh restaurant. I didn't expect Eriol to eat here." Yukito said after giving the waiter the orders.  
  
"What do you mean? We have a reason to celebrate. That is why we crashed this place." Eriol replied, apparently he overheard what Yukito said.  
  
"Why are you so excited? Tomoyo is pregnant is it?" Meia asked.  
  
"Nonsense! We never slept with each other. We are waiting until our wedding night."  
  
"Old fashion!" Meia teased back.  
  
"Hush now Natsumi!" Yukito addressed Meia.  
  
"What the heck! I am not. . ." Meia paused after seeing Natsumi staring at her. "I am not wrong to say that. There are so many people who will agree with me. Right Kenshin?"  
  
"No comments Nat, start eating. You do need to drink more water though, you really sound like Meia."  
  
Natsumi tried her very best not to grin. * Meia is so furious. She will get his neck before the night is over. Kenshin is in deep trouble. *  
  
"What are you smiling about Meia?"  
  
"I am finding things interesting between Kenshin and Nat." She lied effortlessly.  
  
"Do you think Kenshin can give her the love she needs?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Nothing much, just that I couldn't imagine her being with him." He kept silent for a while. "I miss her a lot. She doesn't believe me."  
  
Natsumi's heart was breaking. Yukito was like a brother to her before they went out together. Her defenses were melting too, fast. * Control your emotion gal. You have to control it. If not, once you let him in again, he will just do the same thing again. *  
  
"You shouldn't have left her five years ago Yukito. That hurt her as a result, she is now unwilling to let you in again."  
  
"Why Meia? Does she ever talk to you about it?"  
  
"She did, but I am sworn to secrecy." Natsumi knew how far Meia's loyalty lies. She promised never to say anything about the conversation they had when Meia came back.  
  
"I need her more than ever. I left her five years ago, and she swore never to be my friend and my girlfriend again. I didn't understand why I never went back and assure her that my love for her is true. It was a risk I have to take, I cannot let her know the reason I left." He paused, seeing 'Natsumi' laughing at Kenshin's joke. "I needed to prove that I have the ability to be the man she loves."  
  
Natsumi pondered over his last statement and wanted to probe further when Eriol got everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey now! I need to tell you all something." When he saw everyone turning towards him, he smiled. "I wanted to tell you all that. . . I have proposed to Tomoyo and she has agree to be my wife."  
  
Everyone started talking at once, offering their congratulations to the couple. When it finally quieted down, he continued.  
  
"Secondly, we have also decided to move to England definitely. Now, you all know my family have a main branch there. This company here is actually willed to someone else. So, even though it is still in my family, it belongs to my half brother."  
  
Tomoyo was sitting there thinking about the reaction of the rest. She knew what was going on. However, she was unable to predict the response of the others.  
  
"We never knew that you have a half brother." Meia said.  
  
"I didn't know about it either until my father died five years ago. He told me that he hopes to see me settle down in England with my wife." He glanced at Tomoyo, his eyes were filled with love. "So, he got in contact with my half brother and told him that the company I am working in presently was to go to him."  
  
"Sadly, he didn't really accepted the fact and he left the country. A few months ago, he came back and started working with me. I am glad to say that he has finally settled down, I can get away from here and carry on my life."  
  
"Who is it?" Yukito asked, he didn't like the sound of whatever Eriol was saying. The idea of working under a new boss was unthinkable.  
  
"Well, He is none other than Yukito Hiiragizawa."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Yukito. He was dumb struck. "YOU MEAN TSUZUKI HIIRAGIZAWA IS YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"For the record, yes, he is my father, and also yours." Eriol replied coolly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well guys! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. I am trying to make it as interesting as possible. So, I need comments. The more, the merrier. Cheers! 


	9. confession

"What's wrong with you? Why act so surprise when Tsuzuki have already told you the details?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Mr Hiiragizawa told me that I am his son. But I never really believed it." Yukito shouted back.  
  
"True, no one will believe we are brothers. However, that is nothing new as you are actually my half brother."  
  
"Bullshit! I do not have anyone in my family except my mother."  
  
"Did she say anything about Tsuzuki?"  
  
"She just said that my father was a good man but died a horrible death."  
  
"Whatever it is, the fact that my father set up two branches was actually because he wanted both of us to get a share of his company."  
  
"How the earth did I become your brother? How dare your father be unfaithful to Mrs Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Don't ever judge them Yukito! He loved both your mother and mine. Although he never tell me the details, the fact that he set up a branch here and England proves just that."  
  
"Eriol. Your father is the reason that turned my life upside down today. So, when you hired me, it's not because of my qualifications but rather the fact that I am going run the company when you leave. Where is your sense of meritocracy?"  
  
"You think it's your status in my family that got you hired?" Eriol smirked. "My father told me unless you get your degree, I am not suppose to hire you. Now, are you happy that you got the job by yourself?"  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE POSITION!"  
  
"You can't do that Yukito."  
  
"YES I CAN YOU. . ."  
  
"Stop it Yukito! Stop shouting." Natsumi yelled. "Don't be so stubborn won't you. Accept fate and stop cursing you moron!"  
  
"Meia, stay out of this. You have no idea. . ."  
  
"I am not Meia you moron! I am Natsumi you idiot. Eriol was sensible enough to tell you nicely without giving you unnecessary shock. You jolly well appreciate that you ungrateful jerk!" Natsumi snapped back and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Meia gave Yukito a dirty look and chase Natsumi, leaving Yukito stunned and the rest shocked at Yukito and Natsumi's outburst.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you nicely. This didn't turn out the way I planned." Eriol rubbed his face and sank into his chair. Tomoyo quickly tried her best to comfort him.  
  
"Sorry. Your father did turn my life upside down. If not, I could be like you today, happily engaged with Natsumi. I think I lost her already." Yukito quietly said.  
  
"It's your choice to leave her that day Yukito, not your father, not ours, definitely not Natsumi's. Your pride made you leave her. Don't blame it on me." Eriol said it calmly.  
  
"Sorry man. Well, glad to know that I am not alone in this world after all. Brother." Yukito patted Eriol's back and sat down. * Maybe life won't be so lonely after all. * He thought.  
  
"Hey, Yukito. Will you take the job, as what father asked you to do?"  
  
"Well, Natsumi told me to accept my fate. That's what I am going to do." Seeing Eriol's worried face, he added. "I will do my best, after all, you helped me during the five years. I shouldn't destroy your effort right?"  
  
When Eriol sighed with relief and started chatting with Kenshin, Yukito started thinking of Natsumi. * My love. Don't run away from me again. I beg you. . . *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Natsumi wait up!" Meia tried her hardest to run in high heels. * Blasted shoes, why can't I run in it. *  
  
"Meia, what are you doing here? Go back and join Kenshin. He loves your company."  
  
"No, he thinks that I am you, Natsumi. He was relating his feelings about the movie outing you shared with me the night I came back."  
  
"Shoots him. Did he say anything that bothered you?"  
  
"Nothing much, just that he gave Yukito a fright by saying that he may be more than a friend to you. Why is he so protective over you?"  
  
"Beats me. Maybe because I remind him of you?" Natsumi said, hoping it would relieve some of Meia's fear.  
  
"I don't know. He never mention anything about me. I am scared Nat, what if he doesn't like me and have forgotten about me when I left two years ago?"  
  
"Don't worry so much. Since you are back and staying permanently, you can go after him and tell him how you feel. A smart brat like him should be able to figure out your feelings towards him."  
  
"I am not sure about Kenshin. But what I am sure is that Yukito has eyes for you. After five years, he still loves you."  
  
As usual, she read Natsumi's thoughts and added. "I saw the way he stared at me throughout the whole dinner. I was getting very close to Kenshin. Although Kenshin didn't noticed it, Yukito looks as if he just drank a cup of lemon juice."  
  
"Right. And why don't we go home and cook dinner and yak?"  
  
"Without saying good bye to them? Nevermind, Tomoyo will understand. I send her a sms to inform her then." Meia said with a sad smile as they approached their car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"They are leaving. They feel that we should clear up any misunderstanding among ourselves." Tomoyo told the rest after reading Meia's sms.  
  
"Well then, I have to make a move then." Kenshin excused himself. "Congrats for your marriage Eriol, Tomoyo." He said before leaving.  
  
Watching Kenshin making his way out, Yukito sighed in relief. It was tough to like Kenshin. Even though his common sense knew that Kenshin is a great person. The fact that he managed to be so close to Natsumi makes him see green.  
  
"I think you need help." Eriol broke his thoughts.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Natsumi, Yukito, Natsumi." Tomoyo said. "She doesn't seem to like you a lot. I think it is time for you to tell us your side of your story. Why did you leave her?"  
  
Yukito kept silent for a while. "I needed to prove that I can run the company through my own ability. I was a fool to leave her. I didn't know that this will destroy my relationship with her."  
  
Yukito looked up and shocked them when they saw tears in his eyes before he wiped his eyes dry. "I left her because I felt I wasn't good enough for her. Is it a crime to go overseas and improve myself so that she will be proud of me?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, while the story moves on, I need to tell ya that I am schooling now so may update slower. So, please be patient. 


	10. give up and moving on? maybe not

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at him dumbstruck. Silence reigned before Eriol questioned. "You mean you left her in secret just to improve yourself academically?" Without waiting for his answer, he went and dragged Yukito out of the restaurant.  
  
"Eriol, where are you going?" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Pay the meal for me. I have to knock some sense into my brother's head!"  
  
When Eriol reached the carpark, he gave Yukito a punch. "This is for Natsumi's tears." He hit him again. "This is for the five years you left her." He yelled before releasing him.  
  
Yukito slumped onto the ground. Coughing, he tried to get up. Suddenly someone enveloped him.  
  
You fool! Why did you hit him? Natsumi will get your head if she finds out you hurt him."  
  
"Why should she care? He left her just to fix his male ego by himself. This moron didn't know that she was willing to go to the ends of the earth just to be with him. And to think she spent five years living as a saint. She is better off without you."  
  
"Kenshin. What about Kenshin?" Yukito said in between his cough. * Man, he delivered mean punches. *  
  
"If she is willing to sit beside you instead of Kenshin and allow Meia to be with him, isn't it a little obvious?"  
  
"Obvious to you and me. But never to a man who loves a woman. Love is blind my love. Yukito will never see Kenshin as a friend but as a competitor." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Friend? He is only a friend? How can it be?"  
  
"Kenshin loved someone. But he lost her to cancer. He swore never to love again. Meia unfortunately have other plans for that." Tomoyo said with a sad smile.  
  
"Well, if that is the case. How much chance do you think I have to win Natsumi back?" Yukito stood up, eager to face the challenge.  
  
"It's hard to say brother. It depends how well you can reassure her that you won't leave her again. Her parents left her suddenly. Soon after that, you left her without a reason. She is scared. Scared that you will break her heart again. Scared that when you break it, she will die because of a broken heart. Will you do that to her again?" Eriol threw the question at him. "Will you hurt her again?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Natsumi sat down at the dining table with Aki and watched Meia cook for them instant noodles. She smiled. Trust Meia to be so willing to cook for the family.  
  
"You think Meia will settle down?" Natsumi asked her brother.  
  
"She will. The question I should be wondering is whether you will settle down or not?" Aki turned to her and gave her a solemn look.  
  
Natsumi tried to change the topic. "What about you? Haven't really heard you talk about your girlfriend before."  
  
"There is no need to. I need to work on my career and stuff. I can date afterwards. Have you forgotten about Yukito or are you still crying over him?"  
  
She paused for a while, debating whether to lie or not. "No." She could not say otherwise. He was the one who gave Yukito permission to date her. He was the one who make sure both of them get enough love after her parents' death. There was no way she could lie to him.  
  
"Heard he is back." Seeing Natsumi nodding and avoiding eye contact, he continued. "You still love him right?"  
  
"No!" She yelled. "I don't. . ." Her voice trailed off when she saw Aya's earnest look on the face. She covered her face with her hands. "I still do. I am scared he will leave me again."  
  
"Trust me on this Natsumi. He won't!" Meia said as she brought the food to them. "I have a feeling he will be staying her for good!"  
  
"I am still scared. Remember five years ago, he left and we were shocked that he left without a reason. I walked like a zombie for months before I moved on slowly."  
  
"You recovered sister. That is what matters most. So now, I need to ask you. Are you going to move on with life without him or not?" Aki questioned.  
  
"I don't know brother. I need to think." Natsumi said quietly and continued eating.  
  
"Now, I may be now acting like a meddlesome brother, but it's for your own good. Meia, how about the guy you liked two years ago. Still like him or have you moved on?" Aki turned his attention to the older twin.  
  
"Now brother. It's enough that you bugged Nat, leave me out of this." Meia groaned as she started eating her share of the noodles.  
  
"When will I meet him then?"  
  
"He is just a friend."  
  
"A friend with privileges!" Natsumi smirked back. None of them could deny how cute Kenshin looks.  
  
"Strictly friends Nat, stop teasing!" Meia struck out her tongue.  
  
"Friend or not, I am not dumb to take your words at face value Meia. Face it, if he doesn't know, go after him. If he refuses to acknowledge it, then move on. Don't bother waiting for guys like that." Aki said, recalling his own experience.  
  
"He is still mourning for his wife Aya. Don't be so harsh on him." Natsumi rushed in to defend Kenshin.  
  
"Harsh eh? I doubt I am harsh. Mother and Father will be even worse if they see how both of you depressed over guys!"  
  
"Stop it! Aki, how about you? Have you forgotten over Misao?" When Natsumi saw that Aya's face turned black, she went on. "Misao is one cold bitch! She never loved you. Forget her brother and move on."  
  
"I am and I will. Don't fret over it!" Aki snapped back. He pushed the chair away from the table. "I am done now, see you at the breakfast table tomorrow then." He made his way to the kitchen sink before running upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
The twins sat in silence before Meia commented. " I hate the way Aki blamed himself for the outcome of the relationship."  
  
"Forget about him. He has been playing father role for so long. He feels responsible for other people till the extent that he forgotten that he is human too.  
  
"So, as what Aki said. Are you going to give Yukito a second chance?"  
  
"Whether he is willing to make the commitment, is up to him. It's all in his hands." Natsumi said. "It's all in his hands.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	11. before the double date

--- At the workplace---  
  
"Hey Natsumi, you have someone who wants to meet you. He is at the waiting room there."  
  
"Thanks a lot! I will be there A.S.A.P." Natsumi replied and stretched herself. * Who on earth can it be? * She thought as she makes her way there.  
  
As he saw Natsumi approached the room, Yukito started panicking. What if she refuses to go out? Will I leave her in embarrassment? He recalled his promise three days ago. He was determined to win Natsumi's heart back by hook or by crook.  
  
"Hey Yukito, what's up?" Natsumi greeted when she stood at the door.  
  
"Hey Nat, here," he held up a bouquet of roses he was holding. "the flowers are for you."  
  
She could just smile as she accepted his gift. Seeing that she was pleasantly surprised by his act, he continued. "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday? Well, I cannot make it." Natsumi said with regret.  
  
"You are going out with Meia I heard." Yukito gave her a smile when she nodded. "Good. Kenshin was intending to go out with Meia at the same time. So why don't we go out together then." He paused before whispering. "Without the love birds of course."  
  
Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, Yukito raised his hand and touch her hair.  
  
"I miss you." He said before giving her a kiss.  
  
At the moment their mouth made contact, Natsumi forgotten everything except the fact that Yukito was back. It was too soon when he broke off the kiss. He took in a breath. * So, he is as disturbed as I am. *  
  
"I see you then. We will pick you two up from the house." Natsumi nodded and was about to walk off when he grabbed hold of her free hand and gave it a kiss before adding. "Tell Meia about it."  
  
As he watched his angel walking away, he mentally petted himself on the back. * Way a go boy. Way a go! *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- At the same time---  
  
"Look Meia, this sounds weird, but you have to do us a favour."  
  
"What is it Kenshin? How weird can you get?"  
  
"Stop kidding. Can you go double dating with Yukito, Natsumi and me tonight?"  
  
Surprised, Meia asked. "Are you going to be my date?" When she saw him nodding, she let out a shriek. "That is so cool. I am okay with it." Realising she embarrassed herself, she tried to regain some of her dignity. "Of course, hopefully this will be to allow him to patch up with Nat."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Don't worry my love, I think they will." He bent down and gave her a peck on her cheek and walked away. "See you later at 6.00pm. I will be coming to fetch you with Yukito."  
  
Meia just stayed there dumbstruck. * My gosh! Did he just say my love? * She was at that position when Natsumi found her.  
  
"Hey sister. Yukito wants to go double date with you and Kenshin. Is it okay?" Natsumi paused for a while, noticing that Meia zoned out. "Meia? MEIA. . . back to earth."  
  
"Heard you, Kenshin told me about it. Seriously speaking, this is my first date with him. Even if it is not an official one, I am so thrilled. Me, going out with Kenshin. I am ecstatic!  
  
Natsumi just rolled her eyes. She cannot believe that she agreed with the date with Yukito. It seems as if it was a set up. But how could she say no to an opportunity to get Meia and Kenshin together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- On Saturday, twenty minutes to seven---  
  
"Meia!!! Are you done with the bathroom yet?"  
  
"Quit bugging Nat! I am not done with my make up yet."  
  
"Since when do you wear make up?"  
  
"Since the day Kenshin asked me out for a date!!"  
  
Natsumi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Hurry up you slow coach!"  
  
"Stop disturbing me. Argh. . . I APPLIED TOO MUCH EYE SHAWDOW!!!! BUG OFF NAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Natsumi laughed. "Your fault. Hurry! They coming in 15 minutes and I still need to use the bathroom you crazy brat!"  
  
"If you don't stop rushing me, I will come out one hour later. Shoots! Again! Why can't I apply make up properly. (Scream)  
  
Natsumi laughed even louder and walked away from the bathroom. It was so unlike Meia to dress up for a date. She must be really serious about Kenshin. She sighed. Thinking of Yukito made her even more depressed.  
  
It was true that she suffered a lot when he left her five years ago. But now that he is back. Should she really give him a chance? Is he willing to commit to her permanently? Or will he go away again?  
  
* Maybe I should really give him a chance. But if he leaves, will I ever recover from it? The last time he left, he broke my heart. I don't know whether I can risk it all over again. However, if I don't, will I miss out from true love. *  
  
As she pondered on the thought, Meia came out, mentally cursing herself.  
  
"Nat, you can use the bathroom already."  
  
"What!?!? You are done already?"  
  
"It is already five minutes past seven. I spent half an hour in the bathroom." Meia exclaimed. "What a record!" She said under her breath.  
  
"Shoots! I have to change. That's it. You will have to play host to Yukito and Kenshin when they come. See you later!" With that, Natsumi raced towards the bathroom. Suddenly she changed direction and went to her bedroom to get her clothes before heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Brilliant. Why now?" Meia muttered when she heard the doorbell as Natsumi slammed the door. She crossed her fingers hoping that the guys wouldn't laugh as she made her way down to the main door."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	12. kenshin's feelings

--- Outside the house---  
  
"Gals! They take forever to prepare." Kenshin grumbled as they waited for the door to be opened.  
  
"Hey, I think it is great that they do that. At least you know that they are dressing up for you."  
  
"Right, Meia never dresses up. Want to bet whether Natsumi is still busy changing?"  
  
"I am hoping that she does that. I hope she will remember this day."  
  
"What are you intending to do?" Kenshin asked. However he never know the answer as the door opened.  
  
"Hey! Sorry, but you all have to come in and wait. I occupied the bathroom for too long. That is why Nat is still changing. Sorry for the delay." Meia started rattling. When the guys didn't move, she stared at them. "Hey, come in!"  
  
Both of them did nothing else but stared at Meia. Annoyed, she questioned, "What are you looking at?" When none of them answered, she snapped, "FINE! Come in unless you intend to freeze outside." With that, she went into the living room  
  
* Baka! Baka! Baka! * She mentally cursed herself. She recalled the surprise look on their face when they made eye contact. * I shouldn't have dressed up for today's date. As if he takes it as something more than that! *  
  
"Wow!" Yukito spoke after Meia stomped off. "She looks like Natsumi when she dress up." Kenshin could only nod. Meia reminded of his first love. Both of them made him think of wild flowers, untouched and fragile.  
  
He shook his head. No point dwelling in the past. It wouldn't bring Dita back. Now he has to concentrate on helping Yukito and Natsumi patch up. * Sorry gal! I think it is better if you are with Yukito. * He mentally apologized to Natsumi as he followed Yukito in. He recalled the little talk he had with Yukito a few days ago.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello, Kenshin. Do you want to go double dating with Natsumi and I this Saturday?"  
  
"Isn't she supposed to be going out with Meia?"  
  
"That is why I need you to come along."  
  
Kenshin thought for a while. "Has Natsumi agreed?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why should I help you?"  
  
Yukito took a deep breath. "Because I love her."  
  
"After running away for five years, you only realized that you love her? Tell me, why should I help you when you will break her heart again?"  
  
"Look! I am wondering now whether you love her, since you are so defensive."  
  
There was silence for a while. "No, I am not in love with anyone."  
  
"So, are you a friend or foe?"  
  
"A friend if Natsumi's happiness is assured. Convince me why you need my help."  
  
Yukito soon told him everything from the time Eriol's father entered his life five years ago. After he finished, Kenshin couldn't help but query.  
  
" Will you leave her again?"  
  
"No." He replied without hesitation.  
  
"You better not! Now, tomorrow come by the office and invite her. It will help if you have a bouquet of roses. It will persuade her to accept the invitation."  
  
"Right, Kenshin, I need to say, even though you might still be wary of me. I would like to say, thanks for trusting me. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
During the ride to the house, Kenshin was even more sure that he made the right choice. Yukito kept talking about his past with Natsumi. Despite being away for five years, he could still remember trivial details of Natsumi like the necklace she wore on her birthday. He was amazed at how aware he was of Natsumi. No one was capable to shower so much concern on her like the way Yukito did.  
  
"Kenshin, take a seat." A feminine voice broke his thoughts.  
  
He glanced at Meia who was serving Yukito refreshment. He studied her back profile. Her hair was untied, tempting him to touch and see whether it was as soft as it looks. Her tank top and tight fitting jeans emphasized her figure. Although she was not wearing anything feminine except for her earrings and necklace, her own sense of style made her look elegant enough.  
  
"Here is your tea." Meia offered, trying once again to break his chain of thoughts. Without thinking, he covered her hands as he took the cup. He felt a shiver going through Meia. Surprisingly, he was as affected as her. He never imagined that he would be so bewitched by her.  
  
He made eye contact and his gaze roamed her face. He was intrigued by it. He noticed everything. From the way her eyes widened and her cheeks grew red. He saw from the corner of his eyes her attempt to dampened her lips rather nervously. She quickly broke contact but not before she felt her hands trembled.  
  
"Nat will be coming down soon. I heard her turned off the shower. Seat down and wait for a while longer. I go and check and see whether she needs any help." Meia said and fled up the stairs. Kenshin followed her movements until she was out of sight.  
  
"You don't love anyone? That was a really big lie. You are sunk big time my friend." Yukito smirked.  
  
"Meia is a very interesting friend."  
  
"That's all? Are you sure? Come on, I would say that you are aware of her feelings for you."  
  
"Well, I cannot deny it. However, whether I want to take a step further is another matter all together."  
  
"Don't ever let her hear that. She doesn't fall in love easily. But when she does, she falls hard. If things don't work out, she will cry for months!"  
  
"She will get over me easily." Kenshin said, although he was afraid that he does have that power over Meia.  
  
They drank in silence. Both of them knew the untold truth.  
  
Soon, they heard them coming down. Natsumi came in view, wearing a yellow spaghetti top with a white mini- skirt and a matching set of necklace and earrings. Yukito's eyes shimmered with hope as it was the same set that he bought for her on her 19th birthday. Meia came down after that. Although she looked physically the same, there was something in her eyes that bugged Kenshin.  
  
"Let's go!" Natsumi said and walked towards the door. Yukito followed her, Meia walked with Kenshin. However, mentally, isolating Kenshin for some reason. As they walked toward the car, never once did she turn to him.  
  
* Hope she is alright. * Kenshin could only think as they drove to the restaurant. 


	13. Kenshin's past and today's challenge

"Wow! This is a really nice place you brought us." Natsumi remarked as Yukito parked the car.  
  
"It is not just nice Nat, it is THE romantic place in town."  
  
"Interesting Kenshin. How do you know about it?"  
  
"Magazines my friend." He replied, flashing his smile at Natsumi.  
  
"If that is the case, you must also be aware that it is extremely difficult to make a reservation at such a short notice. How did you do it?" Meia questioned.  
  
"Connections." Yukito just answered as he opened the car door. "Let's go, I don't think I should keep them waiting.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- In the restaurant---  
  
"So, why did you ask me out Kenshin, with the rest?" Meia queried as the meal progressed.  
  
"It was actually a favour that I am doing for Yukito."  
  
The atmosphere suddenly tensed up, when a waiter came and refill their glasses. When he left, Natsumi spoke first.  
  
"Excuse us for a while. I have something to talk to Yukito." She stood up and walked out of the restaurant with Yukito following her, although he was puzzled with her request.  
  
Meia focused her attention at her food. If she ever made eye contact with Kenshin, she will be like an open book to him, and that was something she cannot afford that to happen. "So, who am I to you?" she questioned him.  
  
"A friend and that's about it." Kenshin lied, and when hearing a sharp gasp from Meia, he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Meia bent her head even lower. No way is she going to let him see the hurt in her eyes. "I am alright. Please excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." She fled, but not before Kenshin saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
He did it again. He made someone he cared cried. Although it is the first time he saw Meia cried, he made Aya cried too. On the day before she died.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Aya, I am going to accept the job offer in Japan." Kenshin broke the news to Aya.  
  
"How long do you intend to stay there?"  
  
"I am intending to stay there permanently."  
  
"Then, do you want a break up?"  
  
"NO! I love you Aya. But I am going to ask something from you." Seeing that he still had her attention, he continued. "Can you go with me?"  
  
"Are you MAD? I cannot leave everyone I know here and go with you. I have my family and friends and will not abandon them as and when you wish."  
  
Kenshin lost his cool. "It's not mad! It is perfectly reasonable. We will be marrying soon. Why can't you go back with me?"  
  
"You know what? You are just being unreasonable."  
  
"No, you are the one unreasonable. It is logical for you to follow me. Why are you so unwilling?"  
  
"Was I? I didn't realize that. However, I am not going to throw away everything I have here and follow you to some unknown country. Do you care enough to consider my feelings?"  
  
"How about you? DID YOU CONSIDER MY FEELINGS. Maybe you don't love me. That's why you don't want to leave with me. You never love me. After all the years we had together." Kenshin spat back bitterly. As soon as the words are out, he wished that heaven would strike him. Aya's eyes watered and before he could react, she ran off.  
  
He just stood there, not wanting to chase her, in case it would make matter worse. He wanted her to cool down before he apologize and try to compromise with her one way or another. After all, he loved her. What he didn't count was that she would be dead the next time he saw her.  
  
--- At the hospital the same day---  
  
"Sorry Mr Himura, Aya Mikage didn't make it." The doctor's words echoed through his mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ End of flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
What a hopeless case he was. He could remember the anguish he experienced for years. Until now, he still felt the pain. As if it was his fault that she died. Even if her family refused to blame him, it was eating him up. Now, he made Meia cry, will she hurt herself in anyway? Nonsense, his common sense told him that Meia would not do anything rash. Then why was he so worried for Meia?  
  
* I know, you care for her or maybe even love her. * The little voice in his head told him.  
  
There was suddenly an inner struggle within him after he realized that. Was he capable to give Meia the love that she demands and need?  
  
He looked at his cup, drinking it's content down, wishing it was brandy instead of chilled water. He needed something to calm himself down before dealing with his emotions that he once buried inside of him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow... that was a long wait... sorry for the delay... too caught up with my homework and stuff... :D cheers 


	14. Forgiveness? Is it possible?

--- Outside the restaurant---  
  
Natsumi walked out of the restaurant, not caring whether Yukito was following her. She cannot stand this confrontation anymore, she had to settle this once and for all. At least for the sake of her sanity!  
  
Yukito could sense the frustration coming out from her. * Guess this is when I either make it or fail.* He suddenly halted when Natsumi suddenly turned around.  
  
"What is your point Yukito?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why leave me five years ago and now come back. Come back at the time when I swore that I would never love you again. Funny that everything changed when you came back. Every damn resolution I made against you went down the drain." Her tears threatened to come out but she couldn't care the less.  
  
"You came back, saying that you still love me. You came to my office and try sweeping me off my feet with flowers and kisses and sweet words. Didn't you use them before you left me! I was so in love with you. How could you go and leave me alone? All alone, for five years!"  
  
"Drats it Natsumi. I didn't mean to cause you so much hurt."  
  
"Right, I can vouch on that, because you are too kind to everyone. But that doesn't change the fact that that was what you did." Natsumi snapped back. She started walking away but couldn't go further than two steps when she was pulled back.  
  
"Tell me then! Tell me what do you want me to do to win your love back?"  
  
"You will have to figure it out. I gave you my heart many years ago. You returned it to me. You go and figure out, since you went overseas to make yourself more smarter." She spat back sarcastically.  
  
* What am I suppose to do to win my angel back? * Yukito thought as he watched Natsumi finally walking away, unaware that her heart was breaking into two. He walked back towards the restaurant and saw at that moment Meia rushing out.  
  
"Where is my sister?"  
  
"Walking away from me."  
  
Meia exploded. "Can't you guys ever say the right thing? Always making the ones that love them cry. Can't you ever accept that the love we give is unconditional? When will the day come when it gets into your big thick skull of yours!" She ran towards her sister, trying to comfort her.  
  
* Unconditional love? * Yukito thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- Three days later after work---  
  
"Natsumi" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Bug off Yukito. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to offer you my love."  
  
"I don't want it. I cannot return your feelings."  
  
"Well, you can still have it." Yukito started out, before being interrupted by Natsumi.  
  
"Why should I? Go and find someone else to love."  
  
"And what? Settle for less? No way, I want to love you for the rest of my life. Even if you don't like me, I just want you to know that I still love you. You are my sun, moon and star. You lighten up my day and I cannot live without you."  
  
"Tell me another better reason when you come up with one." Natsumi walked away, unable to accept the sweet words he just offered.  
  
"Walk away Nat, and I will find you. I will find you even if you go to the ends of the earth. I will find you and be with you. Forever." Yukito shouted at her retreating figure. He turned and saw Kenshin staring at him.  
  
"She still haven't accepted your apology yet?"  
  
Yukito shook his head. Aware of the dark rings around his friend's eyes, he quietly queried.  
  
"Meia. I can't figure her out."  
  
Yukito mouthed an oh and decided to leave it as that and petted his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin was not really a great person to talk to for the past few days. The usual Kenshin would smile to everyone every now and then. However, he was always deep in thought and would snap at people if they interrupt his thoughts.  
  
* Granted. I know Meia loves me. But how am I supposed to say that I love her when I actually don't? * Kenshin mentally talked to himself. However, deep inside, his heart was telling him that Meia was more than a friend, a special friend, who he can depend on in times of trouble. The one he would love for the rest of his life.  
  
He paused for a while. * Wait! Does that mean I really love her? * He glanced at his watch. * A quarter past five. I have to find her before she leaves the office. * He rushed to the level Meia was working. No one was there. He ran down to the lobby hoping he would be able to catch her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meia wasn't aware of what she did for three days. Nothing seemed to register in her mind. Her deadlines were all in a mess and she cannot even remember what day was it today. She barely remembered that today was extremely special with her and she wanted to surprise him.  
  
She looked at the road that she was about to cross. When she stepped onto the road, she did not notice the red car speeding towards her nor did she hear someone screaming for her attention. All she remember that she fell on the road and heard a loud bang. 


	15. past, present, future

--- At the hospital---  
  
"She's waking up. Kenshin, Yukito. She is awake!" Natsumi started shouting when she was her sister's eyelid slowly opening.  
  
Kenshin immediately sprang out of his chair. After two sleepless nights, he could finally talk to Meia. The scene of the accident replayed in his head time and time again.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Meia!!!!!" Kenshin screamed as he saw the red car trying it's best to slow down. "Stop!!!"  
  
He saw Meia being knocked down by the car and he felt his heart being broken into two. 'Not again!' were his thoughts as he rushed to Meia's side. The driver came out and slammed the door to check whether Meia was alright.  
  
"Meia, you have to pull it through." Kenshin whispered as he heard the siren wailed.  
  
~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Now, Meia was awake and doctors confirmed that she doesn't suffer from any injuries except two broken ribs and a fractured arm, Kenshin decided that it was the best that he commit his life to the one he loves.  
  
"Meia." Kenshin smiled when he saw her. "Hey, how do you feel darling?"  
  
"Fi... (clear throat) Fine. . ."  
  
"The doctor said you will be alright. Don't fret and get well alright."  
  
"Kenshin. What day is it today?"  
  
"25 March."  
  
"Happy belated birthday Kenshin. Sorry I couldn't get anything for you." Meia replied weakly.  
  
"Hush now. Don't apologise. It's not your fault my love." Kenshin comforted her with a smile.  
  
When the meaning of his words finally registered in her head. Meia couldn't help but cry. Finally, after suffering from one sided love for years. She has reached home. "I love you Kenshin."  
  
"I love you too. Forever." He gave her a bear hug before kissing the tears away and gave a passionate kiss on her mouth. "I will love you forever. That is a promise."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Natsumi saw the love between her sister and her colleague. How wonderful for them to find their true love. She glanced at Yukito only to find him staring back at her.  
  
Yukito couldn't figure out how to win Natsumi's heart once again. After Meia's accident, it seemed as if she eradicated a wall around herself. Not wanting to talk to anyone except her sister who was unconscious for days.  
  
He was glad for Kenshin that he finally gotten over his past and to look forward to the future. However, he was still stuck at square one. How was he going to win the gal he loves?  
  
'Should she tell Yukito her decision?' Natsumi wondered. He wants to know the answer but will he accept her decision or will he oppose to it. Natsumi took a deep breath. 'Maybe I should tell him another day.' She finally decided before turning away from the bed when a hand gripped her wrist.  
  
"Natsumi. We need to talk. Now. Let's talk outside."  
  
"Right." Natsumi could only say before being lead away.  
  
Kenshin and Meia looked at them. "You think they will patch up?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"This accident had made Nat think. I think she will make the move to patch up." Meia smiled as she stroke his hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look Nat."  
  
"Yukito I,"  
  
Both of them said together once they closed the door. They smiled at each other sheepishly.  
  
"You say first Nat."  
  
"No, you first." When Yukito objected, Natsumi gave him a fierce stare before he swallowed his argument and start telling her what he wanted to say.  
  
"It's okay if we stay as friends." He began only to see Natsumi turning away. "Hey. I am not done yet."  
  
"Look. I never knew that we can be just friends. I thought you love me." Natsumi started. Before Yukito could squeeze in anything, Natsumi continued. "I love you. The accident made me think that maybe I shouldn't stay angry with you. After all we never know when we will be gone."  
  
"Friends but,"  
  
"First you want to win my heart back. Now you want to be friends. What do you want? Do you have any idea what you want? You turned away from me five years ago. Will you do it again today?" Natsumi cried out before trying to turn away the second time but instead being pulled back and being kissed soundly on her lips.  
  
"What do you think of this kiss? Does it show you how much I love you?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Wait . . ." was all she could say before she was kissed again, this time more lovingly.  
  
When Natsumi was finally silenced. Yukito started his explaination.  
  
"We could be friends, if that was what it takes for you to start being friends and start knowing me again. I need you in my life but I have no idea how to win your heart. I hurt you so badly you don't want to try again. So if you gotten to know me all over again, I might have a better chance to win your heart."  
  
Yukito smiled at her before kneeling down. "Since you love me, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yukito, I did say I love you right?" When Yukito slowly stood up and nodded his head, she continued. "However, I need time to know you again. Will you mind if we marry a year later, when we get to know each other better and catch up for the five years we lost?" She smiled. "And I want to have the wedding together with Meia. Is it fine with you?"  
  
"So it's a yes. You will marry me. Will you?"  
  
Natsumi grinned. "Yes! I will."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin heard a loud cheer from outside. He smiled at the woman he loves. " I guess it's a double wedding then."  
  
Meia nodded and pulled Kenshin down to kiss him again.  
  
Well... this is the second last chapter. The last one will be like a little introduction to another story that I intend to write (if I have the time). Tentatively the title will be "A dream come true". 


	16. epilogue

--- At the chapel---  
  
"Now I pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The two couple gave a kiss before leaving the chapel for a lunch reception outside.  
  
"Meia, Natsumi. Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" Aki asked.  
  
"Yes brother. A thousand time." Meia grinned as she gave her husband an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Now now, make sure you gotten the right bride Kenshin. You better don't bring my Nat home."  
  
"You look out wise guy. If you bring my Meia home, you will get it from me."  
  
Aki, Meia and Natsumi laughed at the silly quarrel before hearing someone shouting.  
  
"Meia! Nat! Hey, you guys, you all looked beautiful."  
  
Soi ran towards them and hugged Natsumi and Meia together.  
  
"Soi!" They both replied. "We miss you so much. Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, I went overseas to further my studies and now I am back." Soi turned to Aki. "How have you been?"  
  
"Just great. Hey, do me a favour, turn around for me once." Aki requested. "Damn you look pretty good." He commented after doing so.  
  
'You always look good.' Soi mentally commented. "Well, we should start talking again. Like old times." She turned her attention to the stars of the show.  
  
"Yes, we should. How about a dinner with our new family the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Alright then. Give me a call." Soi gave them her namecard. "See you soon." She turned and walked away.  
  
"She is now an occupational therapist. What a cool job." Meia commented as Aki could only give a soft sigh.  
  
"So, what is the agenda today?" Yukito smiled slyly at his wife.  
  
"Eat, and then spend a lot of time in bed." Natsumi winked as she gave him a kiss. Life is definitely going to be good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it! Great. It's done. Phew. . . I was suffering mental block at the end of the story. Hope it was okay. This is it. The end of Meia, Natsumi, Yukito and Kenshin. But a new beginning for Aki and Soi. No doubt the characters mentioned above will be in the other story, but the center stage will be on Aki and Soi. I won't be writing the next story until after my tests and when I clear all my homework. So, happy waiting for the next story entitled "A dream come true." 


End file.
